Lament
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [YusukexBotan] Can Botan's saddness, grow into happiness?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This I just another YB fic! Wo0t! Hehehe..well here goes! 

Chapter 1 Why?

Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko were at Yusuke's house talking trying to have fun.

"Awww come on this is so boring!" Yusuke said as he put his hands behind his head walking in circles in the his room with botan, and keiko..his mother was at her job, which she finally got.

"Yusuke..you're the one who said this would be fun! Now enjoy!" Keiko said with her hands on her hips.

Botan was standing there looking at them fight.

Same as always Botan thought. She fell onto yusuke's bed, smelling his wonderful scent on the blankets and bed. Mmmm smells so goooood Botan thought with a giggle.

Yusuke and Keiko quickly spun their heads to see Botan.

"B-b-otan? Are you ok?" Keiko said with her finger on her chin.

"Um..yeah..why do you ask..?" Botan replied quickly sitting up so that she wasn't hugging his blankets, with a small blush.

"No reason.." Keiko said.

Yusuke was eyeing botan remembering when she had plopped on his bed blushing, and had a huge smile on her beautiful face as she held his blankies closer to her.

"Hmm.." Yusuke said never letting his eye's off on our little grim reaper, Botan.

"What is it yusuke?" Keiko said.

"Nothing..nothing at all" yusuke replied with a smirk across his face.

Botan blushed harder as he kept on staring at her. He was staring at her and her figure..for some odd reason..

Hmm…Botan is…cute…beautiful…and….hot…if you notice her…smooth skin just perfect- er..AH! What am I saying! I have the love of my life keiko! Enough of this.. Yusuke thought.

"Yusuke! How come we do nothing special like romantic! Ne? Were a couple!" Keiko said with her famous puppy eye's.

Botan could do puppy eye's MUCH better…what! WHAT AM I SAYING! I'm I insane! Yusuke thought.

"Aww How can I turn down those eye's ok I'll take you out..promise!" Yusuke said with a cute smile.

Uh oh..I should leave them alone! Their a couple and I'm ruining it! Yusuke looks so cute..as usual..what! What am I thinking! He has keiko! I would never ruin that! I must leave as soon as possible..and..but..I don't wanna leave I wanna stay here with yusuke..arg! That's the 100th time I said that! I wanna leave! I want to stay away from him..he has keiko and he will never love me. I'm going to leave!" Botan Thought.

Botan jumped off the bed and tried to sneak out as Keiko and Yusuke were chatting.

But yusuke quickly noticed this when she was on her fifth step going towards the door.

"Where do you think your going!" Yusuke said in a kinda angry voice but not really angry.

Botan froze.

"Um..I'm going..I have business to attend to! Hehe.." Botan lied.

"Business huh?" Yusuke said glaring at her.

"Um..yes." Botan lied..again.

"I thought you said that you were off for the week.." Yusuke said glaring coldly at her as she lied again! He doesn't want her to leave…

Botan blushed. She didn't like how he was glaring at her with his hansome chocolate brown eye's. Sure he looked hot, but he was glaring like that at her..it almost felt like making her cry.

Why is he glaring at me like that! I'm just leaving! Is ALL! Wait..and I lied twice..to him too. Botan thought again.

"Uhehehe..well-" Botan got cut off by Keiko.

"OH MY GOSH! MY DAD TOLD ME TO COME AT 3:00pm! Its 4:30pm! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME! Bye Yusuke bye Botan!" Keiko said as she gave yusuke a quick kiss and hugged botan tightly.

"Bye you guys love ya!" Keiko said and dashed out of yusuke's house.

Botan's heart beated rapidly. She left. Its only her and an angry yusuke…

She couldn't move..

We are best friend I really shouldn't have did this! I lied to him! And he really wanted me to come with him and keiko to his house! And then like the idoit I am, I was leaving! When nothing romanitic was happening! I would be really mad! But the main thing is that I was leaving, and lieing! When were best friends.. Botan thought..

Yusuke was still glaring at her coldly.

"Why did you lie, tried to leave, and ignore me all day..wait for the past week! Your ticking me off.." Yusuke said angrly (can't you just imagine this?)

Botan didn't answer..I have been ignoring him..

"And you try to stay away from me!" Yusuke said now really angry.

And I do try to stay away from him..Botan said in her head.

"When I asked you to come you didn't reply..you just left.." Yusuke said STILL glaring at her with cold eye's.

That's true too..Botan thought again and again and again.

"Its ticking me off..big time.." Yusuke said coldly.

Botan was frightened.

What was he gonna do next? He wouldn't dare touch her would he?

He was coming closer..and closer to botan. He was so close that he forced her to the wall. Both of his hands were on the wall preventing her to leave. (You know how this looks like right? Lots of anime do these kinda things XD)

Botan closed her eye's shut.

Oh no. What to do? What to do…?

"Why?" Yusuke said.

Botan didn't reply.

"…"

"Why?" Yusuke said again.

"…"

He came closer to her face. She tried to move her face backer but their was a wall so she couldn't.

"Why? Do you hate me or something! Your always ignoring me! You never talk to me! Not anybody! You never come visit me like before why!" Yusuke said angry. He's acting so angry like this because..she was his best friend..or perhaps..more than best friends..

"….."

Nothing..no word…again..

Yusuke was angry..but..love to say it…he loves botan..he doesn't want her to ignore him. ..

He got closer to Botan, who had her eye's still closed and was quiet, and was now kissing her. His tongue searching for hers, Botans eye's grew wide. She quickly pushed him off with her teary eye's closed a couple of tears were in the air.

"NO!" She yelled as she pushed him, and quickly summoned her oar and jumped out of the open window riding on her oar to Rekai. Quickly.

Yusuke just stood there. His eye's were wide.

"W-Why?" Yusuke said… -

Wo0t! I finished this chappie! Rememberrrr! I told you guys when the weekends come I'll update! Lol. Well I think I did good on this story…well review so I'll do much better on the next chappie! I yes and guess what! My parents are out on vacation so I will update like I'm crazy! Wo0t! YAY! REVIEWWW!


	2. Explain

Hi, i'm soo happy! Lol. This is like the 1000000th time that i've read the story NOX wo0t wo0t! I'm currently trying to copy my sister (lol) who is making nox...hehehe..I truley to envy her. Oh my gosh! I just realized that my story (Lament, duhh) is so sloppy! Grr its not how it looked when I typed it! Well It Will NOW! Here goes!

**Story Title: _Lament_**

**Rating: _ PG-13_**

**Pairing: _Yusuke/Botan_**

**Summery: _Botan is ignoring Yusuke..and yusuke can't take it. He is heart broken! He needs some answers...in other words Botan has explaining to do..._**

_**In this Fic Yusuke and Keiko etc. are 17...**_

-

Recap Of Last Time

_He got closer to Botan, who had her eye's still closed and was quiet, and was now kissing her. His tongue searching for hers, Botans eye's grew wide. She quickly pushed him off with her teary eye's closed a couple of tears were in the air._

"_NO!" She yelled as she pushed him, and quickly summoned her oar and jumped out of the open window riding on her oar to Rekai. Quickly._

_Yusuke just stood there. His eye's were wide._

"_W-Why?" Yusuke said… _

End Of Recap

-

Chapter 1,

Explain

Botan reached Rekai. Her eye's were puffy and red from all the crying, she tried to wipe them away which didn't work that well. She signed. Her voice still sounded as a gasp because of all the crying on her oar as she was coming to Rekai._ I don't want Keiko, a beautiful, sweet, kind, and gentle girl, cry her eye's out because Yusuke kissed me..its too much..besides he always notices her..he looks at **her** all the time..never noticing me.._ Botan thought as she was trying to wipe her tears again.

"I should go in.." Botan said as she opened the two huge doors.

She was walking towards Koenma sans office.

She froze.

Yusuke was leaning on the wall in the hallway. His hair was covering those warm chocolate eye's of his. Botan knew those warm eye's were now cold, and mad eye's. A chill went up her spine. Out of all the luck..

Botan looked down at the floor and continued walking towards Koenma's office, hoping that Yusuke would let her go.

_But she didn't want him to let her go._

Botan was walking a bit faster trying not to think of him all she was think of was Keiko how upset and mad she would be if she found out. But yusuke looks at her all the time..

**Thud!**

Botan winced. She fell on the ground, on her behind. She looked up and saw Yusuke. Staring at her. She turned her face around wishing that he wouldn't look at her like that..She felt unconfertable. She was quavering as she felt cold eye's stare at her glaring..so mad..full of anger...

"Botan.." He said in a warm low voice.

Botan was surprised. He sounded so nice, sweet,.._gental_. To her surprise she said..

"Yusuke..I'm so sorry" She said and quickly got up to embrace him in her arms. He was surprised to her sudden change. She was warm..he missed this..he loved it when she was close..so warm..so sweet..so..perfect..

Same with Botan. She missed his sweet scent, his warmness, she missed **_him_**. "Yusuke i'm so sorry! So sorry! I was scared! Like a pathetic person would be! I'm so sorry. Yusuke please forgive me and my stupid self" Botan cried. "Botan. Don't call yourself stupid. Your not. Your the exact oppisite. Your beautiful, sweet, kind hearted, loveable, your everything a man could want." Yusuke said speaking the truth. Warm tears were rolling down Botan's cheek. Yusuke quickly wiped them away. "Don't cry, I hate to see you cry." Yusuke said as he held her closer, now rolling his fingers in botan's hair. Her hair was so soft..it felt as if it was water in his hand..wonderful water.

"Thank you, Yusuke." Botan said controling her tears.

"For what" He asked confused.

"For everything." She replied.

"Oh..well no problemo" Yusuke said as he grinned.

Yusuke turned serious now. "Now, why were you ignoring me? Explain, please." Yusuke asked botan as he tilted his head. "Um. Well I kinda didn't want to get between you and Keiko..I would hate it if I made her sad! I didn't want to hurt you two. And when you erm..kissed me..I went crazy..I couldn't take it so I exploded and left, i'm so sorry" Botan said she got cut off. "Botan, its ok! So thats why. You do really have a kind heart. You care alot. Thank you." Yusuke said. Botan's eye's were now wide. She blushed, smiled too. "Yusuke, your too kind, and it was nothing really." Botan said with a huge famous smile of hers. Yusuke smirked. "Well now, did you like the kiss" Yusuke said with a huge cute grin. "Wha! HENTAI NO BAKA" Botan said with her hands on her hips. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. _Now thats, the botan I know._ Yusuke thought with a warm smile. Botan noticed his "Warm smile" and said "Huh? Yusuke what is it, your smiling." "Oh nothing.." Yusuke replied.

"Well I better be going to Koenma.." Botan said with a hint of blush.

"What" Yusuke said. "I thought you were off for the week" Yusuke said again.

"Oh yes Yusuke but when I was on my oar he called me and I was surprised well not surprised but kinda happy because Koenma san was calling me to come to Rekai and I was headed towards here." Botan explained.

"Oh I see." Yusuke said.

He sudennly froze.

"NO" Yusuke shouted.

"What is it yuu-chan" Botan said as he cursed.

"Botan, Keiko told me to take her out today! She called me when I was coming her to find you. And I promised her that I would of bring her for sure! This is te 100th time I broke a promise." Yusuke said as he formed a fist on his hand.

_Because of me right?_ Botan thought.

"Yusuke please run and take her now" Botan said as she pushed him playfully to go.

"Its 9:00pm Botan..we were suppose to go at 6:00pm.." Yusuke said upset.

"Just go" Botan said.

"..ok.i'll see you later. Bye." Yusuke said and ran out.

"Good bye yuu-chan." Botan said. With that she walked towards Koenma's office.

-

Knock Knock!

Yusuke knocked on keiko's house/resterant's door. Keiko opened it. She glared at yusuke and then closed it. "Keiko..." Yusuke groaned. "I'm sorry.." Yusuke said scraching his cheek. Keiko flung the door open again. "Typical! So typical yusuke! It breaks my heart yusuke! It really does! You always come late we never had the real chance to date! Only one time when I dragged you there! Yusuke..come in my parents aren't home lets have some tea and talk about us." Keiko said with a sign. She was trying to be her gental self as usual. Yusuke entered keiko's House/Resturant. He took his shoes off and keiko lead him to the little bar-ish type of table. "Yusuke.." Keiko said as she held his hand tightly, rubbing his palm. "Were the exact oppisite...and Yusuke..oppisites don't attracted." Keiko said calmly. "What are you saying" Yusuke asked confused. Keiko looked into his Chocolate brown eye's. "Hold on i'll get the tea." Keiko said as she got up.

She walked towards the kitchen, pouring tea into two lovley tea glasses. And then walked back to where Yusuke was. She gave him one and gave herself one.

She inheald and outheald. "Yusuke..I don't think we belong to eachother.." She, Keiko, said with a upset look on her face. Yusuke on the other hand looked like he lost his mother. He was in shock. He got dumped. He lost keiko"Keiko, no! Keiko.." Yusuke said with tears stremming down his face.

"Yusuke no don't cry! We can still be friends best friends we can talk have fun do all those fun things! You'll find somebody trust me" Keiko said. Yusuke felt kind of better. "Thank you, Keiko." Yusuke said. He embraced her. Keiko was overwelmed. _Why couldn't he have been like this when we were a couple?_ Keiko thought with a frown.

Yusuke got up and bowed down. "Thank you keiko chan..I'll see you tommarow, maybe" Keiko looked at him and smiled "alright,bye! You must be happy that tommarow is Saturday ne" Keiko said brightly. "Hai! Of course! Ja nee Keiko chan! Gomen" Yusuke said as he put his shoes on and left.

Keiko gasped, And she let it all out. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

-

"Koenma san, you wanted me" Botan said as she entered Koenma's room.

"Ah, yes Botan. Another mission, you and yusuke have to stay close and find this demon who is killing human's for no reason. He has tremendous spirit energy but i'm sure Yusuke can easily kill him with his spirit gun." Koenma said relaxed. "He is in Ningenkai, so you will be living close by yusuke, I have got a apartment that is exacly right next to yusuke's apartment. Stay close and keep on giving information. You two can take it no need to tell the others about this or get them into this. And you must go to his highschool wit him too." Koenma said.

Botan blushed. _Koenma I love you! I get to live next to Yusuke..keiko..well nothing will happen.._Botan thought with her eye's stinging. "OK, i'll tell him now. Gomen. Ja ne" Botan said and left to her apartment.

-

Botan was on Ningenkai, it was 10:30, botan was wearing a wavy white dress that was so pretty and she had on white heels with lipgloss and she wouldn't dare change her beautiful eyes her long silky hair that was up to her knees (yes they were really) her hair was down. She was walking on the side walk. Tired. "Ugh! Yuu-chan your house is so far but..I have to act normal I can't use my oar." Botan said. She was now running to the house next to yusuke's. She saw crousers. She watched in discused as they drank. She tried to ignore them and run to her apartment. To her luck they didn't notice. "Thank god" She thought. She looked down at her dress. "My dress comes a little above me knees! I didn't know they were that short" Botan said walking faster. She looked cute, hot, beautuiful she was lucky they didn't see her or else she would of gotten raped.

"Yes i'm here" Botan said. She stopped. And looked at yusuke's house. "Hmm..it wouldn't hurt to go inside now would it" Botan giggled. She went to the door and knocked it. "Yusukee" Atsuko sang. "Wha? BOTAN! EVEN BETTER! HOW ARE You! Come in come in" Atsuko said as she hugged botan. "Thank you Mrs. Urameshi" Botan said cutely.

"Aw, call me atsuko" Atsuko laughed.

"So where is Yusuke" Botan asked.

"Oh, he is not here yet..oh sit sit! We can have tea and talk! I'll bring rice balls too" Atsuko said happily. Its been a long time since she acually talked to somebody, she was so happy. "Thank you atsuko, so much Atsuko san" Botan said happily also. "No problemo" Atsuko said with her famous smile. Atuko went to get the rice balls and tea. She came back so quick! She had sake in her hand too. Botan sweat dropped.

"Oh botan chan, my house is clean for once I want to acually keep it this way, and I have a job, thank god" Atsuko said with a sign.

"Yes you did a very good job" Botan said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you" Atsuko said greatfully.

Botan took a sip of her tea. Atsuko looked at her amused. Botan blushed.

"Oh botan you look so beautiful I wish you could be me daughter-in-law your nice, sweet, kind" Atsuko got cut off. Botan nearly spit her tea out"No no no! I'm not all that! Thats keiko" Botan said. Atsuko frowned. "Well to tell you the truth I like you more" Atsuko whined. Botan giggled. "I like you alot Atsuko I think your the greatest mom ever" Botan said. "Wow! Really thank you" Atsuko said so happily that she felt like bouncing around but she had a guest she had no time for that"Your welcome" Botan said.

"Hey Botan! Drink sake! It tastes yummy! Hehehe try it! Everybody likes it! Please" Atsuko said and she drank hers.

Botan couldn't let her down. She grabbed a cup and took a gulp. Sure it stinged but then she got used to it. Her cheeks were now pink. "Hai! Its great" Botan said as she was tilted her head, feeling drunk. "Ne! Great" Atsuko said.

The door flung opened.

With Yusuke coming in.

Botan quickly blushed.

Atsuko smiled.

Yusuke stared at Botan who was drunk. He looked at her. She looked pretty. But she was drunk because she had sake and her cheeks were red! He hadn't notice the blush!

"Erm yusukeeeee there you are" Botan said as she ran to him obvously drunk big time, and hugged him.

Atsuko giggled and went to her room to sleep!

"Yusukee! Whereee wereee youuuu" The Drunken Botan asked.

"Umm..er..botan you got drunk! Come sleep on my bed...what are you doing in ningenkai anyway" Yusuke asked.

"Yusukkeee will yoouuu sleeepp witthhh mee on thheee beedddd? Pwezzzz" Botan whined jumping up and down.

Yusuke was flushed. But he grinned. "Botan you are something" He said and carried her to his room since she was wobbly when she walked she would of fall down the stairs. He carried her up...they were at yusuke's room now.

"He placed her on the bed there now sleep.." Yusuke said.

"Sleepp with mee" Botan said.

"No botan! I'll sleep with you tommarow ok" Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Okies" Botan said and quickly fell asleep.

_She looks so cute when she sleeps_ Yusuke thought as he made his bed on the floor and went to sleep. Happily.

-

Yay! I'm finished with this chappie! LOVE ME O.o;;. Just kidding! Please review! Ja ne! I shall update very soon so don't worry!


	3. Kiss, Kiss

Hi! This is my 3rd chapter of Lament. Enjoy!

**Story Title: _Lament_**

**Rating: _PG-13 _**

**Pairings: _YusukeXBotan_**

**Summary: _Botan was drunk. The next morning Yusuke told her everything that happened beteween him and his former girlfriend, Keiko, will Botan and Yusuke's love arise? Find out.._**

-

Botan slowly opened her eye's, and saw that she was on yusuke's bed. She was flushed as a tomato. She quickley pulled up the blankets. And signed in relief as she saw that her clothes where still on. She felt eye's on her. She slowly turned her head to see, chocolate brown orbs, which were Yusuke's, leaning on his door, grinning.

"Botan, you think nasty" He said laughing.

She blushed.

"Um..well..Yusuke, what am I doing on your bed and why aren't you in school" Botan asked with a mother-like tone.

"First of all _mom_, I didn't go to school,_ its _Saturday. Second of all, its 4:00 you sleepy head. Or should I say drunken head" Yusuke said pointing at botan.

Botans cheeks turned pink again.

"W-w-hat are you talking about" Botan said confused.

"Oooooh so you don't remember? Hows bout I refresh your memory? Yusukkeee will yoouuu sleeepp witthhh mee on thheee beedddd? Pwezzzz, does that ring a bell" Yusuke said as he snickered.

Botan frowned.

"Yusuke.." She mumbled.

"You didn't s-s-s-leep with me did you" Botan asked as she quickly turned to the window not wanting have eye contact with him. She blushed too. She looked so pretty with the sun shining on her.

Yusuke grinned at that too. Boy, he was grinning alot. He walked up to Botan who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, not noticing that he was coming towards her, because she was too shy already to look at him.

He came so close that when she turned to look at him she fell on her back. So now she was currently lying on her back, on the bed, and Yusuke was above her not ON her but he put his hands on each of her sides on the bed so that she couldn't get out and so that he can keep himself from falling on her literally.

"What do you think botan" Yusuke asked with a playful smirk across his face.

Botan's skin was practically burning from her flushed face.

"I don't know." She stammered out.

"I wonder if I should tell you.." Yusuke said teasing her, he loved to tease her around.

Botan felt unconfertable.

"Yusuke" She groaned"Lemme go."

"But I like it this way" He whined.

She tried to look away. But his face kept on getting closer hers.

She gasped.

"The case Yusuke" Botan yelled.

"Case? Well that can wait." Yusuke said grinning.

"Yusuke, I feel unconfertable.."Botan said uneasyly.

He frowned.

"Botan, why would you feel lke that now" He said.

He nuzzled his head in her neck. She gasped.

"Yusuke, Keiko, what are you"

"We broke up.." He replied.

She froze.

A huge smile grew on her pink lips. Yusuke couldn't see since he was on her neck.

"oh..I see" Botan said playing with his hair now.

He looked up at her, admiring her. He closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers.

Botan froze.

He was still kissing her indeed. He tonuge exploring her mouth dancing in her mouth. He did everything, he sucked her bottom lip, he lick it, he explored her mouth, she tasted good. Like her name, Botan, which means poeny, which is a flower. He mouth was warm too. He stopped and looked at her with dull and boring face.

"Botan, kiss me back." He said.

She simply nodded still weak and shyly.

They started to kiss again she sucked his bottom lip and danced her tonuge into his mouth, he was so warm and good, yusuke did the same thing and thought the same thing. Yusuke was getting tired of this so he started to attack her mouth harder like as if he was beating her.

Botan moaned loud.

He stopped and looked at her. "Am I hurting you, botan" He asked worried.

"Yeah, your kinda hurting me but not that much." She lied. He was stabbing her with his tonuge I guess he felt that good in her mouth.

"ok i'll be more gentle" He said with that cute smile of his.

He softly sucked on her bottom lip and showered her with kisses all over her face. She giggled. The sensation she felt was unbearable. He stopped. And laid next to her on the bed so that they were both side-by-side looking up at the ceiling.

"Yusuke" Botan called.

"Hmm" Yusuke said.

"Thank you." She said.

He smiled"No problem, and Botan"

"Yes" She replied.

"I didn't sleep with you, so don't worry i'm not THAT perverted.." He said smiling.

She smiled and gave him one last short kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his chest.

Minutes past and Botan quickly sat up.

"Yusuke" She said.

"..."

"Wake up yuu-chan"

Botan smirked and kissed his jaw line.

Yusuke instantly woke up, by the sensation.

"What is it Botan" He said in that cocky voice of his.

"The case" She yelled.

"What case" He said confused.

"Oh right! Me and you are suppose to catch this Demon who is killing people for no reason! But You can easily wipe him out with your spirit gun, he is suppose to have tremendous spriit energy but you can easily kill him, there is only one problem we can't find him but he is here in Tokyo, Japan somewhere! So I have to stay close by you i'm going to be your neighbor exacly next to your house, I was suppose to go there yesterday but..I wanted to come here so I think Atsuko, your mother, gave me sake and I got "drunk", I guess" Botan said and took a deep breath.

"So, only me and you huh" Yusuke said.

"Yep" Botan replied.

"This will be fun" Said yusuke.

"No time for games Yusuke" Botan said with her hands on her hips.

"Rigghht." Yusuke said and walked down stairs, out of his room.

Botan tilted her head a little. "Where are you going" Botan asked.

"To Keiko's, were close friends now nothing more so I thought that I should go visit her.." Yusuke said.

"Oh, so your gonna leave me here all alone? In this house that got dirty so quick with glasses on the floor sake and clothes" Botan said lifting her eye brow.

He sweat dropped.

"You can come with me if you want B" Yusuke said.

"I'm just joking you can go its ok" Botan said closing her eye's and smiling.

"Atsuko won't be back until 12am Botan..its 5:40pm now..i'll be back at like 7 or so." He said worriedly that she might be lonely or even be clumsy enough to open the door to a stranger and surve him tea.

"I'll be fine! And I won't open the door for anybody i'm not that stupid, yuu-chan" Botan said sticking her tongue out.

"Ok then..bye botan.." Yusuke said.

"Buh bye, yuu-chan" Botan said as yusuke left she waved to him and then shut the door and locked it.

"ok now! Time to clean up" Botan said bouncing.

-

Yusuke was walking down the street to keiko's house._ I wonder how's she's doing, probaly making out with a boy, but botan is so much better and goodd Mmm_ Yusuke thought grinning.

Minutes past and he was finally at Keiko's House/Resturant he was still worried about Botan though but he knew she was fine and entered Keiko's House/Resurant. The door was opened so he let himself in.

"Keiko! Are ya here" Yusuke yelled.

"huh! Oh its you Yusuke! I guess I left the door open. How are you" Keiko said gently.

"Fine I guess, you" Yusuke asked as he took off his shoes and sat at the bar-ish type of table.

"Great! Thank you for asking" Keiko said,

He smiled, she smiled back.

"Where are your parents" Yusuke asked.

"There out buying grocerys." Keiko said and poured him a glass of tea and then gave it to him and then poured herself one.

"So..do you want to go somewhere" Keiko asked brightly.

"Um. Sure." Yusuke replied with a smile.

Keiko face looked so surprised. _He..is taking me somewhere? But..when we were a couple..he wouldn't! Why is he doing this? Well I really do like him this way he is much sweeter! Oh Yusuke._ She blushed and giggled.

"Great" Keiko said.

Yusuke smiled. "Where do you want to go" Yuu-chan asked.

_H-h-he is asking me where I want to go without me telling him! Am I dreaming? Oh Yusuke I want to be with you again!_ Keiko thought again. She wouldn't dare tell him to be with her now. She had to wait.

"Um, how about the beach? By the water" Keiko said innocenly.

"Sure, just go change." He said.

_Yusuke! Oh Yusuke! Your the best! _Keiko thought as she said yes and ran to her room to change.

Yusuke smiled warmly.

Keiko came down with her hair in two piggy tails her hair was up to her shoulder but no much longer, she had on a pink sleeveless shirt that had a heart on it and black jeans that were long and not so tight, and not baggy at all. And she had black sneakers that were in her closet that she didn't wear much only if it was important or special. She smiled so did he.

"Shall we go" Yusuke said as he opened the door for her.

"We shall." She said smiling.

_So sweet_ she thought.

They both stepped outside and were walking to the beach that wasn't far away but close.

"Yusuke" Keiko said.

"What" Yusuke said.

"Um. So..do you see Kuwabara much? I haven't seen him in a while I wonder where he is..." Keiko said.

"Yeah..He's probaly taking Yukina out everwhere" Yusuke said laughing.

"Aww, thats so nice of him, he is so sweet to her, he cares alot." Keiko said as she looked at Yusuke's Chocolate brown orbs.

"Ohhh, so you have a crush on him" Yusuke said bursting into laughs as he ran to the beach which was 3 blocks away, now.

Keiko frowned with a blush and started to run after him angrely but playfully. "NO, YUSUKE YOU JERK" Keiko said laughing and running after him. _Now, this is how it was suppose to be, yusuke..my true love._ Keiko thought while she was running after Yusuke they both stopped when they reached the beach. They were now side-by-side walking along the sea shore.

"So, Keiko have you found another boy that you feel in love with? In other words did you find a boyfriend yet" Yusuke asked.

She blushed several shades of red.

"No." Keiko said. "Its only been one day Yusuke.." She said looking at him.

"What about you, yuu-chan"

"Um. Well like somebody..well no." He stopped and sat on a nearby bench.

Keiko joined him, slightly jealous of what he was talking about just now.

"I don't like her..I think I love her." Yusuke said.

"You love her! Who, who" Keiko asked as she jumped up and down on the bench.

"Botan.."

"BOTAN" Keiko said surprised.

"Yep." Yusuke said he looked happy.

_Yusuke..if your happy with her..then i'm happy for you..I guess I have to move on..well we can still keep in touch though right, of course we can!_ Keiko thought.

Keiko smiled warmly.

"I'm happy for you! Ya know Botan has a thing for you too! I knew it all along! And I know how you look at her! That perverted look" Keiko said laughing.

Yusuke smirked.

"Really" He said.

She nodded.

"Really, Yusuke! Its getting kind of late I think we should go home." Keiko said.

Yusuke looked up into the sky it was getting dark. He looked back at Keiko and nodded.

They both stood up and started walking and talking about How eachother are and his new love, Botan.

They finally arrived at Keiko's.

"You know yusuke, tell her how you feel soon mm-kay" Keiko told him.

He nodded slowly.

"Alright..well bye Keiko." Yusuke said.

"Bye, Yusuke" Keiko said she gave him a quick hug and said another bye to eachother and then went in and closed the door when Yusuke started to leave and wave good bye to eachother.

"I'll miss you Yusuke..." Keiko said in her room and then went to sleep because of all the walking.

-

Yusuke reached his house and opened the door with his keys.

When his opened the door he looked..surprised.

Botan was vacuming she had cleaned the WHOLE house it looked sooooo clean she had placed everything where it was supposed to be and cleaned the closets and rooms, the clothes she which she folded, and she swept, washed, and anything you can think of she was wearing and apron, doo rag (no she didn't look like a gangster..), and her hair was in two ponytails and she was wearing a white dress that was wavy the one she was sleeping in the other time, when she came to Ningenkai, that one. And she was wearing white slippers! She looked sooooo cute. Like a mother!

Yusuke smiled soo sweetly and went to her and gave her a tight hug from behind. And kissed her neck.

She blushed.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh, its nothing" She said and laid her head back so now it was on his shoulders so he can kiss her neck some more. He gave her butterfly kisses all around her neck. He bent his head down to her face she gave him a long kiss, and Yusuke nibbled at her lip. She smiled.

"Yusuke"

"Yes"

"Um. Can we go to the mall tommarow? Because I really need to buy clothes" Botan said with a laugh.

"Ok, botan. Do you want to go home and rest you look tired." Yusuke suggested.

"Yeah, I do feel tired.." Botan said.

He nodded and she left. She could go on her own I mean really the amartment next to his house was practically attached to his building! Before she left he gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled, with the tiniest blush, and left.

He smiled and watch her leave to her apartment.

When she went in she was sleeping on her bed, because through yusuke's window was her window that was VERY close. He looked at her once more and then went to sleep, happily, just like her.

-

Yay! Wo0t! I'm done with this! This has too much fluff and kisses in it! o.o;;;! So not like me..lol well bye! I shall be updating the 4th chapter soon!


	4. Fluff

Hello. This is my 4th chapter of Lament.

And Thank You All My Great Reviewers: **Yusuke's Gurl Botan, Evilchik, Hiei's Ice Maiden, Heartluv, Hiei'sScutegirl..**

And that's all for this story..er..o.o! What the hell! This might be the lowest amount of reveiws I ever had! Can all of you please show this story to more people? I work my butt off! I miss the fun I can be having with friends, and family! Don't judge a story by its summary!

Well anyways..Here is the story please all of you YB fans get your butt in here and read! Well anyway, thank you my sweet reviewers! Wo0t! And YOU PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AND DON'T REVIEW! YES I KNOW WHO YOU ARE BECAUSE WHEN I LOOK AT MY STATUS I HAVE PEOPLE HAVE ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AURTHOR OR FAV. STORIES BUT OSTLY BOTH YOU NEVER REVIEW! WTF IS UP WITH THAT? ...Well anyway i'm just sayin please rewiew..I just let it all out :)...

-

**Title Of Story:_ Lament_**

**Rating: _PG-13_**

**Pairings: _YusukeXBotan_**

**Summary: _Yusuke and Botan go to the mall...They meet Keiko there..Yusuke wants to have a party..and whats up with Botan? Is she, dare I say, Jealous?_**

-

Botan woke up once again, rubbing her pinkish purpule eye's. She looked out her window to see Yusuke sound asleep. Botan was going to go and wake him up. But she changed her mind it was sunday he had no school same for her. She thought of going in his house quietly it was 8 (no it wasn't dark outside!) and Atsuko was still home she leaves to work at 9 so she went to Yusuke's house and gently knocked on the door.

Atsuko opened the door.

"Botan? What are you doing here, dear? You don't have school today." Atsuko said confused most kids would sleep until 2pm.

"Um. Well, Atsuko, I'm not really tired, and since your leaving I thought I could cook breakfast for Yusuke quietly while he is sleeping." Botan said with a smile.

"Oh, Botan that is so sweet! Thank you, for doing this..Oh yes! Yusuke told me that you were cleaning last night and he told e what you did and what you were wearing that is soo sweett! And cute! Thank you sooo much! I'm sorry for the trouble" Atsuko said with a ashamed face.

"No, no its ok! I wanted to! And a house gets messy its never going to stay clean, unless your going on a hunger strike." Botan said with a giggle.

Atsuko nodded and smiled.

"Your so right, Botan-chan. Thank you. I must be going now bye" Atsuko said leaving the door open so Botan can go in.

"Your very welcome, and buh bye Atsuko-san" Botan said as she waved when Atsuko left, smiling.

Botan stepped inside the house and smiled.

"Atsuko cleaned the house" Botan sqeeked quietly.

"Now what should I cook..Hm..oh! How about eggs, waffles, omlets, cereal, and fruits" Botan whispered to herself. She nodded and started to cook.

-

Yusuke flung his eye's open. He smelled something good.

"Hmm, now that smells good." Yusuke said rubbing his eye's and walked slowly to the kitchen.

On the table was Fruits, omlets, eggs, waffles, cereal, and juice.

"Botan! Your here? Wait you did all this" Yusuke asked.

"Yep! How bout we eat" She, Botan, said.

"Alright first lemme get washed up." He said.

She stuck her tongue out.

"I already did, na na nuh na naa" She said playfully.

"Ha ha" He said sarcastically.

She giggled.

When Yusuke left, Botan quietly ate her food. When she was done she took her trash to the garbage can.

Yusuke came back in baggy jeans (not so baggy), and a black shirt that wasn't tight..his hair was not gelled back he looked cute (wo0t! lol)..

"What did you eat" He asked.

"Fruits, and juice. Tose are the main things I eat in the day. Well, the only things acually." Botan told him as her small lips began to curve up into a smile.

"Oh, I see..i'll just grab an apple i'm not that hngry I might eat the rest later instead of cooking something else it wil be easier." He said as he grabbed an apple threw it in the air and catched in it one hand then took a bite (so typical o him, ne?).

"Alright, then i'll wrap them up." Botan said and wraped the food up, and put it away.

"Oh yeah, Bo-chan we were suppose to go to the mall and get some clothes for you and stuff, remember" Yusuke reminded her.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me Yusuke." Botan said greatfully.

"No problem, hey how about you go to Rekai and get some clothes and come here and take a shower then change" Yusuke said.

"ok..thanks again! Oh great..the orgs accidentally burned half of the ferry girl rooms..with my clothes in it. But i bought clothes so I think I but them in Ayames closet i'll just go get it there" Botan said hyperly.

"Alright, be back soon." Yusuke told her.

"Right" Botan said as she summoned her oar and left.

-

Botan made it to Rekai and quickly dashed to Ayame's room, but stopped at Koenma's room to say Hi and give him a hug because she was so happy thanks to our little Rekai prince.

Knock Knock

"Come in" Koenma said.

Botan came in and ran to Koenma and gave him a huge bear hug!

"HI KOENMA! YOUR SOOO CUTE" She told the baby who blushed.

"Uh thanks? Why are you so happy today" He asked.

"I just do me and yusuke are feeling really happy is all" She said.

"Did you start on the mission" Koenma asked.

"Not, really even if we did we don't know where to start you have to get more information Koenma-san." Botan said to him.

"Alright, good point. Now Bye Botan see you soon." The Rekai prince told her.

"Buh bye" Botan said she waved bye and left to Ayame's room.

She wasn't there.

She must of been out recovering souls or whatever.

Botan picked out (of her clothes not ayame's!) clothes and ran to Yusukes house, well flew to yusukes house.

-

"Oh where's botan" Yusuke said too himself. Suddeny he felt warm hands wrapping around his chest from behide, sqeezing his chest, which felt sooo good. He instantly knew who it was.

"Botan.." He moaned.

"Hi, yusuke" Botan said

"I'll be taking a quick shower now ok" Botan told him.

"Alright." he said.

She ran to th bathroom locked the door, and took off her clothes and turned on the water then took a shower.

Later on she came out refreshed smelling so good and feeling good.

"mmm" She said to herself.

She dried her silky soft straight hair and then wore her blue spagetti top that matched her hair and then wore a white cream-ish color capris that came up higher then her ankels. She brought her white super pretty sneekers with her, her hair was down, dried and so smooth and perfect. She quickly put on clear straberry lipgloss. She wore blue crystal flower earings and a braclet that matched with it. She looked cute and pretty. Then Botan came out of the bathroom refreshed and REALLY clean.

"Cute." Yusuke said with a smirk.

Botan smiled and had a really small blush.

Botan let out her hand for yusuke to hold, he held her hand and they both went out together. They looked so cute! (Ok if you want to know how yusuke looks then here's the url to the pic just don't imagine him with the cuts in this pic O.o;;;) Here's the URL... http:laportedessonges.club.fr/galeriebeauxmecs/yuyu.jpg there just copy and paste that on the internet bar thingy O.o;;;..now continuing the story...o.o;;..

Botan and Yusuke decided to go in the CTA bus to the mall. They went in the but paid and sat down together it wasn't really crowded, after a few minutes they were there.

"Here we are." Botan said Her and Yusuke got up and went inside. They went to all kinda off stores Jewlary store, Clothes store, shoes store. Now they were gonna get some ice cream to eat because couple of hours past, they hopped Hiei wasn't here. Yusuke got vanilla flavor and Botan got strawberry. They were both gonna leave until they saw Keiko.

"Keiko-Chan! Hi! How are you" Botan said happily.

"Great, what about you" Keiko asked as she said hello to Yusuke too. She was surprised to see him bring Botan to the mall.

"I'm fine Keiko, same with Yusuke. We were just gonna go home, but thats okay we can stay here and talk." Botan said.

"Okay" Keiko said bouncing around. They sat down at a empty table in the food court.

"How's it going Yusuke" Keiko asked.

"Great." He said.

"Thats nice to hear." Keiko said

"Hey How about we have a party at your house **TODAY** since its sunday! I'll tell everybody in our school I know where most of them live and i'll call! So will Kuwabara! And Hiei and Kurama can come too! You and Botan just gotta fix the house" Keiko said jumping.

"Great idea how about my apartment I don't want to get yusuke' amartment dirty and my apartment is pretty big" Botan said.

"Great idea Botan and Keiko." Yusuke said.

They both smile and nodded, which mean't a "Thank You".

Botan and Yusuke left to go to some party stores and then got things for the party and fixed the house like in 4 hours. Keiko had called 30 people and Kuwabara called 15 so that was 45 people we wouldn't want to call too much now.

The party started Keiko came and she was wearing a orangedress that came up to her knees with orange heels, and lipgloss her hair was down.

Botan was wearing a short wavy dress (it was wavy at the end of the dress) that was pink, and her hair was down it looked really nice and she had pink light lip stick on with clear pink perfect height heels. She looked really nice.

Yusuke wore (Agian) not so tight jeans that were baggy but not too baggy and he has on a really nice color green shirt it fit his style and attidute he had on black sneakers and his hair was the same as in the url that I gave you not so long ago.

"Hi Yusuke" Keiko said as she kissed him on the cheek and Yusuke returned one.

Botan saw this and her eye twiched.

They hugged.

Her eye's stinged.

They Held hands

Her heart beat rapidly

They danced.

She left to a nearby room, guest room that is.

Botan was standing in the dark room angry it was night outside she didn't turn on the lights but the moons light shined on her oh how pretty she looked.

She gasped as she felt hand hold her from behind and nuzzle in her neck.

"Yusuke, get off.." She mumbled.

"What" Yusuke asked confused.

Botan let herself out of his grasp.

Yusuke forced her on the wall and put his hands on each of her sides on the wall so she couldn't go.

"Whats wrong with you" Yusuke said as got closer.

She turned her head away from him.

"Hmph.." She said.

"Whats wrong with" Yusuke stopped and had a huge grin across his face "Your jealous"

She looked away from him, and Yusuke held her chin.

"Botan, were just friends and I felt sorry for, Keiko. Sorry if I made you mad I really didn't mean too. And this was my first time sorry I didn't know." Yusuke said.

She very slowly nodded and said,

"Okay Yusuke, your forgiven, but never do that again! Do you hear me" Botan said.

"Yes, loud and clear." Yusuke said.

He cupped her face in his hands.

Botan blushed.

"Botan" Yusuke said.

"Y-y-yes" She stammered out.

"I love you." He said.

She froze

She was so happy!

"I love you too Yusuke" Said Botan.

Botan showered him with sweet kisses all over his face and said I love you, I love you, I love you, over and over again as she gave him lip stick marks all over his face. She giggled. He grinned and nibbled on her bottom lip, it was so soft, he kept on teasing her finnally his tongue danced in her mouth while Botan explored in his. Yusuke got rewarded by a moan from Botan. He chuckled. And held her closer. He slowly ran his fingers through Botan's hair. She ejoyed it, so she did the same thing to him giggling. Botan showered Yusukes neck with tender kisses so this time she was rewarded with a moan excaping from his lips. Yusuke worked on Botan's jaw line he placed butterfly kisses that were tickly and soft, she couldn't help but giggle again! Yusuke chuckled and kisses her forhead.

"Lets go, we spent so much time in here that I think the party ended." Yusuke said.

When they opened the door everybody left they looked at the time and it was 12:00am they both sweat dropped and went to Yusuke's house. Botan went to sleep in his house.

Botan changed into a long t-shirt of Yusuke's and Yusuke were in confertable clothes too.

"How about..we sleep together on the bed this time" Botan said with a giggle.

And they did.

But nothing happened you perverts!

They both cuddled in eachothers arms and fell asleep safe and sound, happily...

-

THE FLUFF WITH ATTACK YOU O.O! Review! Yay! Wo0t!

**REVIEW OR ELSE O.O!**


	5. Long Time No See, Ne?

Hello! This is the 5th chapter of Lament. Enjoy it! Well I see that I have new revewiers and some that are just to shy to reveiw:Pokes:

Well again I would like to thank all you reviewers who are so kind and caring! Who I shall type now in bold:

**Yusuke's gurl Botan **- Thank You so much! Your a nice person who really cares

about YB and I like that! Your my new friend! Thank you!

**Evilchik **- Yay! Thank you so much! Your the best! What, no! Your the

one of thebest reveiwers I ever had! You keep me going, and

you e-mail me to make sure I update, and you give me links to

places your a great friend and a great reviewer! Wow! Thanks!

Your like my sister! Best friends forr ever! Aww, your so sweet 

too! Your like the sister I never had! Well :Steals evilchik: Your 

my sister and Best friend now! Your my best reviewer:Hugs:

**Hiei's Ice Maiden **- Thank you, Thank You, Thank you, your the best too!

reveiw a LOT of my stories and your a superb friend! I'm

very thankful! Thank you sooo much! (And the story is not

over yet!)

**Heartluv **- Thank you! Your so sweet! You reveiw in my stories to keep me

going! I'm really Thankful! And your my friend weather YOU

LIKE IT OR NOT! SEROUSLY XD!

**Hiei'scutegirl **- Yay! You updated the most in this story! Wo0t! Your better

thanthe best! Your the GREATEST! You keep me going!

And your nice to me! You don't flame! Thank you, your a

very great person! And a sweet friend! And I mean it!

**Little Sakura 87** - Well, well, well, a new reveiwer I see! Thank you, your too

kind! Thank you soooooo much:Hugs: Your the best!

And your my new friend weather you like it or not!

**Shaded Emerald-Eyes **- Another new reviewer! Thank you! And i'm so happy

to see that you like Yusuke and Botan (YB) now! I

feel so happy! And thank you for the review i'm

sooooooooo greatful! Your a great person and a

superb friend! And your my new most greatful, sweet,

kind, lovely friend! Weather you like it or not!

**Thank you. everybody who has reviewed! And all that I typed, I really meant it.**

**THANK YOU!**

-

**Story Title: _Lament_**

**Rating: _PG-13_**

**Pairing: _YusukeXBotan, KuramaxBotan, HieixBotan (only a lil bit of those two sorry!)_**

**Summery: _Read and find out..._**

**-**

Botan flung her eye's open, as if she had a terrible nightmare. She held her forehead tightly and brought her knees up to her chest and groaned loudly, she was not looking up the ceiling but she was facing the sleeping Yusuke.

Yusuke opened his eye's slowly and smirked as he looked at botan (their lying on the bed, together, remember?).

Slowly his smirk turned into a worried frown.

"Botan, whats wrong" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"My head it hurts, I think I have a headache, and I think I have a fever too." She said trying not to groan again. Botan's face looked like a blushy face, and her skin was very pale, not that she looked ugly or anything. She just looked sick. Her body was very warm too.

"Botan, I'll stay home and take care of you, were both not going to school." Yusuke told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"But yu"

"No buts, Botan, were staying i'll be taking care of you mom's not home, and the case can wait, we don't know where to start or anything! We'll just have to wait, ok" Yusuke said as softly and gently as he could, still lying on the bed with her.

"okay, thank you." She said to him with a smile.

"No problem." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and closed her eye's as he kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eye's as Yusuke said,

"I'll go get some medcine for you okay? You stay here." He said as he got off the bed and walked to the kitchen.

She nodded was looked out the window.

It was such a nice weather outside.

She slowly got up and opened the window. The fresh wind blew on her face, moving the bangs off her face.

She giggled.

She frowned as she heard yusuke's footsteps come closer.

"Botan, you should stay in bed." Yusuke told her.

"okay sorry, love." Botan said.

"its ok." Yusuke told her with a smile.

She smiled back.

"Now here, take this pill, its suppose to help you." Yusuke said and gave her a pill with a glass of water.

She nodded and took it.

Yusuke grinned as she made a sour face, she looked so cute!

"Yuck, I hate medcine" Botan said and took a huge gulp of water.

"Well, at least it helps you." He replied.

"Yeah well thats the only good thing. Hmm I feel much better than before! I guess medcine that taste nasty helps you much better than the ones that taste kinda good." She told him with her hand on her chin looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, guess so." He said with his hands on the back of his head.

She slowly felt tired and closed her eye's then drifted to sleep.

Yusuke smiled.

"Oh yeah, it makes you sleepy too." Yusuke said as he picked her up and made her confertable on the bed and left to watch tv..

-

Minutes past and Botan still haden't woke up, she must of been really tired.

Yusuke was just sitting on the couch..bored.

Knock Knock!

"What? Wonder who that can be.." Yusuke said as he walked to the door.

It was Kurama!

(OK I'LL GIVE YOU THE URL TO HOW HE LOOKED O.O Note: In this story they don't look like they do in the anime, well they do but they look more howt and cutterrr o.o except for keiko lol! Here's the URL http:tn7. there! ENJOY! I'll try to find a pic of botan..you guys can image botan right? Well anyway just don't picure kurama in those clothes in the pic kurama's wearing blue jeans, and a black shirt..ok o.o;;;)

"Kurama, what are you doing here" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Um. Hehe. Well I came to see you and I heard from Koenma that Botan was here so I wanted to say Hi, to you guys its been a long time." Kurama said smiling.

Yusuke smiled too.

"Well Hi kurama, and Botan is sick and she's sleeping but when she wakes up i'm sure she'll be fine and then you both can say your little Hi's." Yusuke told him.

"Oh, okay. Hi to you to yusuke" Kurama told him back.

"Come in Kurama, I won't bit." Yusuke told him.

Kurama came in and laughed.

"K-k-kurama" Botan said tiredly. She woke up obvously.

"Hi, Botan." Kurama said with a cute smile.

Botan ran and gave him a huge bear hug.

Yusuke raised his eye brow. obvously getting jealous.

"Kuramaa you've gotton cuteerr" Botan said playfully peaking her hand on his check.

Kurama blushed and smiled.

"feh.." Yusuke mumermurd.

"What was that Yusuke" Botan said.

"Oh nothing, just goin to keiko's, I just love going there.." Yusuke told botan.

Botan stared at him. Was he trying to make her jealous?

"Oh. Bye Yusuke.." She told him, he left.

Botan let out a sign.

Kurama held Botan.

Botan opened her eye's wide.

"Kur" Botan got cut off bye a kiss.

"Shh.." Kurama told her.

"I missed you Botan." He told her.

She looked at him.

_Kurama lemme go! Ack! Why is he holding me so tight! I have Yusuke!_ Botan thought.

"Kurama um please let me go, your holding me too tight." She told him.

"No, Botan. Remember the last time 1 year ago? The last time that all of us were together? Remember the last time when **we** were together" He asked her forcing her to look at him.

**FLASH BACK**

_Kurama laid Botan on the Bed._

_A shiver went up her spine._

_"Botan, I love you." Kurama told her._

_"K-kurama! You..me..love? What! I, don't know what to um, say." Botan told him. She loved Yusuke, but Yusuke **still** had Keiko back then._

_"How about, I love you, too" Kurama said with a grin._

_What is a girl suppose to do? She loves somebody, but he loves somebody else, and then a hot boy loves her and you don't know what to do! Go for the one you love, or get over with it and get on with your life._

_She was hesitating, she had to say SOMETHING._

_"I..love you too, Kurama.." Botan told him._

_He smiled._

_They were both alone.._

_His face got closer to hers. Then they started to kiss.._

_Kurama's tongue swirling in her mouth like a tornado, Botan's tongue moving around in his mouth trying not to think of yusuke._

_Kurama nibbled her lips and then nibbled her neck. Botan let out a moan. Kurama smirked, and than licked her lips and sucked them hard. Botan moaned louder. Botan's hand were on his chest, and Kurama took botan's small hands and brought them to his shirt buttons. She blushed hard. _

_"Botan, unbutton my shirt." He told her._

_"Um, o-k.." Botan said and unbuttoned his shirt. Her eye's grew wide as she saw his well-built chest. She blushed even harder when Kurama took her hands and brought them to his chest harder._

_She knew what he wanted her to do. So she showered kisses all over his chest and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead._

_Her smile vanished as he was unbuttoning her shirt._

_"Kurama..don't.." She told him._

_He stopped and looked up at her. "Whats wrong" He told her._

_"Not, yet..i'm not ready..sorry." She told him._

_He nodded._

_"Alright, maybe next time" Kurama asked her._

_"Maybe next time." She told him back._

_They both got up and left to Genkai's where everybody was. So, they both left from Kurama's house..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She looked at him and said,

"Yes, I do, Kurama but, I have Yusuke now, sorry." Botan told him.

Kurama frowned.

"Oh, I see.." Kurama said looking away from her.

"But kurama we still can be friends" She told him with her puppy eye's.

He nodded and smiled.

**BANG!**

Kurama and Botan quickly turned to the window to see Hiei..slammed into the window..with a huge sweat-drop.

Botan and Kurama had a huge sweat drop of their own too.

Botan went to open the window.

"HIEI! Are you ok? Hi! Long time no see" Botan told him with a playful wink.

He blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, onna. Now hide me" Hiei commanded.

She quickly hid him in the closet, she wondered why he told her to hide him. Then she saw a bunch of fan girls.( ok hiei looks diff. imagine hiei like this http:tn8. thats teh URL enjoy that, love me o.O;;)

"Fangirls" Botan whispered.

"TELL THEM TO GO AWAY, I'M NOT HERE" Hiei whispered back to her.

She nodded.

"WHERE IS OUR HIEI, MISS" The leader of the fangirls called.

"Who's Hiei? Well, anyway, this "hiei" which you speak of is not here, for I am alone and I saw nobody..unless your refering to a cute little boy running allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll the way over there :points: to Kyoto, to see his girlfriend..then yes." Botan said pointing with a inoccent smile.

The fangirls turned pale and mumbled,

"Thank you for helping.." then left.

Hiei cme out and signed.

"Thank you ferry onna.." Hiei said.

"No problemo" Botan cherped.

Hiei smirked.

"Annoying onna, I heard you got drunk." Hiei said smirking some more.

She blushed so hard that her eye's were little black dots.

"Um..yeah, sake, yusuke's mom, atsuko, umm, err." Botan was too flushed to say anything.

Kurama but in too.

"You got d-d-runk" Kurama said with an innocent face.

"Um, change the subject please." Botan said waving her hands.

Yusuke opened the door and came in.

"HI BOTAN" Yusuke said drunkly.

"oh god, don't tell me you went to the bar instead of Keiko's" Botan yelled.

"Awww cheer up babe! Hey hiei hey kurama" Yusuke said as he swung an arm around Botan.

"HIEI ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON MY GIRLFRIEND" Yusuke said.

Hiei Botan, and Kurama sweat dropped.

"..Your an idiot.." Hiei told him.

"OK WHATEVERRRRRRRRR" Yusuke told him back.

"Yusuke, your emmbarising yourself go sleep." Botan told him as she pushed him in his room.

"ok, but only if you sleep with meeeeeeeee, again! Last time it was fun I get to be on top this timeee" Yusuke said as he took her hand and dragged her into the room.

She let his grip go.

"YUSUKE! NOTHING LIKE THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED HENTAI" She yelled.

She was blushing madly as hiei and kurama stared at "Their life, together" how romantic.

"Yeah, but you were asleep I couldn't help it you looked so hot" Yusuke whined.

She blushed again.

Now she kicked him playfully in the room and locked him in.

"hentai no baka" She yelled back at him.

"What a lier." She said.

"What a life." Hiei said laughing.

"Hiei, your full of it" Botan said.

"Uh-huh." Hiei said in a I-don't-really-care-because-I-know kind of way.

"Kurama we should go and leave the detective and ferry onna alone for their "Time together" we wouldn't want to ruin that now would we." Hiei said grinning. Kurama nodded and headed for the door. Instead of saying bye to botan he winked at her in a cute way. Botan blushed.

They were gone now.

"Hm..wonder what I should" Botan got cut off by a loud

**BOOM**

She heard in from Yusuke's room and quickly ran to his room.

She opened the door but it wouldn't pen because she had locked it.

"Yusuke open up. Whats wrong? What are you doing? Did you drop something" Botan said calmly.

No answer.

Botan then went to find a knife so she can put it in the key hole to open it. (It works i try it all the time) She got the knife and began to stick it in the key hole. Sucess! It opened! She stopped. Her face..softened.

Yusuke fell off his bed while he was sleeping. He was on the floor the blanket was under him and half was on him. He looked so cute and hansome. His lips were shiny, his coco eye's were closed, his bangs were covering his closed eye's, and his hands and feet were stretched out facing the ceiling. He didn't even wake up.

She slowly moved his bangs from his eye's and kissed his forehead. Instead of going and doing something like watching tv etc. She decided to sleep with her one and only love.

She cuddled closer to him, she felt him, she saw him, and she loved him so. She wouldn't trade him for the world. She would _die_ for him. Tears slowly went down her cheeks, no, they weren't tears of sadness. Goodness no! They were tears of joy.

Botan slowly closed her eye's until.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPPPPPPPP!**

"What" Botan said as lowly as she could and quickly pulled out her conacting thingy that koenma gave her for them to contact eachother.

"BOTAN, HE HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS" Koenma yelled.

-

YAY I'M DONE! XD! Review the next chapter will come soon! Sorry if it took long its because of school T.T;;...


End file.
